TAT Academy
by HelgaGpatakitwin
Summary: What could happen when Blossom goes to a new school for talented kids filled with enemies, bullies, and spoiled brats. Will this school be non thing but trouble for blossom? OR WILL SHE AND THE GROUP TRY THEY BEST TO TURN UP!LOL! MUSIC-FIC! REDXRED!
1. TAT Academy

**I'm doing another story! Please review! ( I don't own the songs.)**

I was just sitting there nervously waiting to audition. My dad says he wants me to get out more so he made me audition for this really good school. He knew I was shy but made me do anyways. I know I can sing and dance, but I never wanted to show it. I've been through a lot of pain in my life so when ever I'm feeling down, I would sketch or write lyrics to express my feelings. Oh yea, I can sketch too, but I hardly do it.

"Number 32!" I heard the judge say. THAT'S ME OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO SHOULD I GO UP THERE YEA MAYBE I SHOULD BUT THEN AGAIN I SHOULDN'T COME ON MAKE UP MY MIND!

"Number 32?!" They say once again. I quickly run out to the stage and when I did I imediatley froze. Almost the whole school was there!

" LOOK IT'S THE UGLIEST ORANGE HEADED LITTLE GIRL IN THE SCHOOL!" A teen yelled. The audience started to laugh while I frowned.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN! AND BESIDES, IF SHE SING GOOD I DON'T THINK Y'ALL GON BE LAUGHING THEN!" A judge yelled. Then they settled down.

"Alright sweetie what's your name?" The judge asks me.

"B-Blossom K-K-Katen." I say shaking a little.

"Well blossom, what will you be doing for us today?" A male judge asks me.

"S-Singing A-A s-song I wrote." I say.

"So we gotta song writer up in here huh? Well lets here it!" The judge says excited. I took a deep breath and started singing.

**"** **Don't Stop The Music"**

**Please don't stop the music**  
**Please don't stop the music**  
**Please don't stop the music**  
**Please don't stop the music**  
**It's getting late**  
**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**  
**I gotta get my body moving**  
**Shake the stress away**  
**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**  
**Possible candidate, yeah**  
**Who knew**  
**That you'd be up in here looking like you do**  
**You're making staying over here, impossible**  
**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**  
**If you don't have to go, don't**

**Do you know what you started?**  
**I just came here to party**  
**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**  
**Your hands around my waist**  
**Just let the music play**  
**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**  
**(I started to dance)**  
**_[CHORUS]_**  
**I wanna take you away**  
**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**  
**I just can't refuse it**  
**Like the way you do this**  
**Keep on rockin' to it**  
**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**  
**I wanna take you away**  
**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**  
**I just can't refuse it**  
**Like the way you do this**  
**Keep on rockin' to it**  
**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the**  
**Please don't stop the music**  
**( The audience started to get pumped up)**  
**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close**  
**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?**  
**What goes on between us no-one has to know**  
**This is a private show**

**Do you know what you started?**  
**I just came here to party**  
**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**  
**Your hands around my waist**  
**Just let the music play**  
**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

**_[CHORUS]_**

**_[x4]_**  
**Please don't stop the music**

**_[CHORUS x2]_**

**Please don't stop the music**  
**Please don't stop the music**  
**Please don't stop the music**

I ended on my knees breathing heavly while the crowd was tearin it up. I DID IT! And I had fun while doing it!  
The first judge(female): That was wonderful! I shall be expecting to see you at this school.

The second judge(male): Baby you was tearin it UP! Like you started off all shy and stuff then you just started dancing and your voice is very unique and beautiful! I also should be expecting to see you there!

The third judge(male): GIRL! YOU NEED TO GET TO THAT SCHOOL AND SHOW EM WHO DA LIVE ONE BECAUSE IF YOU CAN PROVE THIS SCHOOL WRONG, NO DOUBT YOU CAN PROVE THAT OTHER SCHOOL WRONG! AINT THAT RIGHT CROWD!

"She was aight!" That same boy said. Then everyone to agree.

"WELL I THINK Y'ALL JUST HATEN! Blossom I wish you the best!" That third judge said.

I run off the stage crying a bit. I DID IT! Just wait till dad here's this!

**At home:**

"DAD! I DID IT! IM S-" I pause when I see a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Blossom,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here right now and another thing. I know you are very talented and I wanted to go to a good school. Since I knew this school has rooms for you to sleep in, I knew this was perfect for you. The truth is a got a job in Miami and I didn't want you to come as the shy little girl you are, I want you to actually blossom into a beautiful outgoing flower! Also I know I said the school was in our area, but its actually in Los Angelous. Call me anytime and remember to blossom! Make me and your mom proud._

_Sincerely, dad._

Everytime I get called little it makes me so mad! I know im short but I don't have to be reminded all the time! I sat there shaking with the note in my hand until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I say wondering who could be calling me.

" Is this blossom katen?" A woman on the line asks.

" Yes mam" I say.

" This is the principle of T.A.T Academy **(That means Talented Artistic Teens)** and we are calling to tell you that you have made it into the school! Congratulations and meet us at the air port near the mall at 3:00 a.m. and there will be directions from us In person. See ya in L.A.!" and she hung up.

OMG! I MADE IT! "I've got to start packing and get some rest and" I paused when I heard a bark and turned around to see my dog diamond. She's small just like me so we're like best friends! She's has white thick fur.

" Diamond!" I yelled happily, " We're going to L.A.!" I knew dogs couldn't get on the plane but me and my dad would just hide her. She barked and start jumping on me while I pick her up.

**3:00 a.m.:**

Everything is set! Diamond is in my biggest bag and I'm just hoping he won't bark. Then I saw one of my teachers come, .

" Blossom I came to tell you that when you get off the plane, your new principle will be waiting for you when you get off the air plane." She gives me a proud smile and leave. I get on the plane and prepare for the long ride.

**IN L.A.! :**

We're here in L.A. ! I walk off the plane looking for a sign held up for me, and when I found it, I walked up to a woman with brown hair short hair and hazel eyes.

" Hello blossom welcome to T.A.T Academy. You will be joining group B and you will also have a performance set for you so everyone will know who you are."

When we get to the school I was shocked. This school is HUGE! She then takes me to dorms where we sleep in.

" Each dorm has a group living in it. Who ever the group is they must do almost everything together, like write songs and perform them." Then we stop at a dorm with the letter B on it.

" My name is and I am your principle. If you have anymore questions im sure your group can answer them." And she walked away. I open the door and closed it. It was a big dorm for probably about 10 people. I started to walk up the stairs and find my room. All the room doors were open except for one and Mrs. Wright gave me a key for my door. I unlock the door to a normal room with a full sized bed. I unpacked all of my clothes and got diamond out and put her food bowl out. What if we can't have pets here? My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and closing.

" OH MAN AND DID YOU SEE THEM SHOES BRUH! THEM JUNTS WAS HARD!" I heard a boy voice yell.

"Calm down!" I then heard a girl voice yell. Then they started arguing.

Should I go introduce myself? I then trip over diamond not watching where I was going then diamond started barking, LOUD. "Sush girl!" I say sweating a bit, but then she runs the stairs.

**With the group:**

"Did y'all just here a dog?" bunny asks.

Then that's when they heard steps from the stairs and see diamond run into the living room.

"AAAAHHHH!" Bunny screams and jumps behind the couch terrified.

"Oh come on bunny the dog is not even big!" butch says picking diamond up.

"Yea its cute!" bubbles say.

"But what is it doing here though?"brick asks.

"Maybe there's a bugular here! TO THE SECRET LAYER!" Boomer yells.

"YOU IDIOT!" Blast yells at boomer. Then they start to argue.

"Lets see if he can play!" buttercup yells.

"YEA!" Blade agrees.

"What's all this noise about!" brisk yells as she comes out of the kitchen. She see's the dog.

"CAN WE KEEP IT!" She yells like a 5 year old. Then they all started talking at the same time.

"WAIT SHUT UP!" Brick yells as they here another set of foot steps come down the stairs.

**Back with blossom:**

Alright Blossom I'm going to go down stairs and introduce my self. I walk down the stairs and go into the living room. They stop talking and look at me. We stand there looking at each other for a good minute. Then the boy with blonde hair yells, " I KNEW IT WAS A BUGULAR!"

" Idiot why would a little 10 year old cute girl try and rob us?" the raven haired boy says. HE JUST SAID I WAS LITTLE,10,AND ADORABLE!

"10,LITTLE, CUTE! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM 16 YEARS OLD JUST LIKE SOME OF YOU!" I yell with my face glowing from anger. They all looked at me shocked, then started laughing at me.

"Awww she so cute man I just wanna eat you up!" the blonde headed girl said. Then she pets me on the top of my head.

"Come on diamond lets go!" I yell angrily. Diamond jumps out of the raven headed boys arms and follows me up stairs.

I sit on my bed and sigh.

"Do I really have to stay in this dorm?" I say to my self knowing that if I stayed here then I would be mad a lot.

" listen, we're sorry for making fun of you, please come down stairs and introduce yourself." I see a brown haired girl at the door. I smile.

"Okay!" I say. Me and the girl go back down stairs to see everyone sitting on a couch or chair. Diamond hops on the raven headed boys lap.

" I'm Bunny, this is butch, boomer, brick, blast, and blade, All the boys. This is brisk, bubbles, and buttercup. You'll get to know us as you live here, but what are some facts about you?"

" I'm blossom katen, I'm a dancer and song writer, and she is my dog, diamond." I say looking over to the boy name butch who was looking at diamond wondering why she kept coming to him.

"Oh, well are you ready for your performance!" bubbles yells. I almost forgot that I had that performance.

"Y-yea." I say stuttering a bit. I may not know how many people go to this school, but I know that it had to be at least over 700 people.

"You aren't scared are you?" brick asks smirking.

"Of course not!" I yell mad.

"Good! We ain't finna have no weakling in our group!" he says still smirking. Then some alarm went off.

"Its about to start right now!" Brisk yells running out.

"Diamond stay here!" I say strictly and go out the door.

**In the auditorium:**

What kind of auditorium is this? People didn't even have seats they were just dancing to music. It looked more like a club to me.

" Alright all you gotts do is go up to the dj and tell him what you gon sing!" buttercup yells over the loud music. I just nod and go.

"Excuse me can you put this in and go to track 3?" I say obviously showing I wasn't from here. The dj nods and asks me for my name I told him and he stops the music.

"AY YO THIS GUR NAME BLOSSOM WANNA SANG!" Then the light shows on me. I jump a bit, then say,

"Um, hi t-this is a s-song I wrote." I say.

**"Pon De Replay"**

**_[Hook x2:]_**  
**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**  
**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**  
**(I started doing dance)**  
**_[Verse:]_**  
**it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2**  
**everybody on the floor let me show you how we do**  
**lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow**  
**wind it up 1 time wind it back once more**

**_[Pre-Hook:]_**  
**Run, Run, Run, Run**  
**Everybody move run**  
**Lemme see you move and**  
**Rock it til the grooves done**  
**Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)**  
**Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)**  
**If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)**  
**One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)**  
**Well i'm ready for ya**  
**Come let me show ya**  
**You want to groove im'a show you how to move**  
**Come come**  
**( people started to do the dance too)**  
**_[Hook x2:]_**  
**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**  
**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**_[B-Sec x2:]_**  
**Hey Mr.**  
**Please Mr. DJ**  
**Tell me if you hear me**  
**Turn the music up**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2**  
**Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through**  
**Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers**  
**Move both ya feet and run to the beat**

**_[Pre-Hook:]_**  
**Run, Run, Run, Run**  
**Everybody move run**  
**Lemme see you move and**  
**Rock it til the grooves done**  
**Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)**  
**Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)**  
**If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)**  
**One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)**  
**Well i'm ready for ya**  
**Come let me show ya**  
**You want to groove im'a show you how to move**  
**Come come**

**_[Hook x2:]_**  
**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**  
**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**_[B-Sec x2:]_**  
**Hey Mr.**  
**Please Mr. DJ**  
**Tell me if you hear me**  
**Turn the music up**

**_[x4]_**  
**Okay everybody get down if you feel me**  
**Put your hands up to the ceiling**

**_[Hook x2:]_**  
**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**  
**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what**  
**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

I ended off strong.

**Please Review!**


	2. Rivals

**Hey! Here is another wild crazy chapter for T.A.T Academy!**

The crowd was going wild while I was smiling in the middle of the dance floor with the light shined on me.

"YO YALL GIVE IT UP BLOSSOM!" The dj yells.

"NOW AS WE ALL KNOW, THE NEXT COMPETITION FOR THE GROUPS IS THE "THROW DOWN SHOW DOWN", SO YALL BETTER WATCH OUT FOR BLOSSOM AND HER CREW!"

Some people looked jealous or nervous. What did he mean by next? My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around thinking it was the group, but only to see another group who looked really familiar.

" Long time no see red." The guy says smirking with pur evil in his eyes. Then it hit me, the biggest baddest ones(sorry not good with group names!)

**(Back at blossom's old school)**

_We were the baddest and coolest at the school. We were mean, cruel, and bullies. Any one who stepped up to us would pay._

_It was me(blossom), berserk,brat,brute,(boys)burn,blaze, and brand. All the seven of us were a group called the biggest baddest ones. We were all together until one day, burn made a plan to set the whole school unfire and run away to another state._

_I immediately refused, so they all started calling me a coward and scared, but I didn't care._

_So I told the principle about they're plan and they got ex spelled and every since then people have been picking on me since they weren't there and when they picked on me I then realized that group had been non thing but bad news._

**(Back in present)**

"W-w-what are y-you doing here" I say obviously showing I was terrified .

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you leave this school because you have know talent and your still that little scared ugly freak." Berserk says. My knees started shaking as I fell to the ground. Soon people started to pay attention to the little scene which turned to be a big scene.

"Oh yea, and as soon as we left yo big weak tale, me and Berserk decided that me and her were meant for each other" he says wrapping his arm around her. Me and burn used to go out. I got up crying and tried to run out of that club but burn caught my arm and slammed me to the ground with him on top. He started slamming my head against the wood floor also choking me in the process. Some people tried to get him off me, but I didn't notice because of me crying so much.

"BURN WHAT THE HECK GET OFF HER!" I here buttercup yell. That's when I saw the rest of the group come to my rescue. Butch got him off me while Brick and blade started beating the mess out of him. Bunny and bubbles tried to help me up, but I snatched my shoulder away and ran out.

Why should I get them in trouble for something that happened to me? Which is why Im gonna leave. As soon as I reach the dorm B, diamond started barking as soon as she saw me I run up stairs to start packing until I heard the door open and a bunch of foot steps. As soon as they walk in I went ahead and told them.

" Guys im really sorry about this and I've decided to leave back home to decater." I say waiting for they'rerespond…

…., "WHAT!" I jumped at bricks out burst, "YOU MEAN YOUR GONNA GO HOME OVER A COUPLE HATERS!, LET THEM RUIN YOUR DREAMS!, WHEN YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR! LIKE HECK IF IM GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" He yells angrily.

"B-bu-, "NO BUTS! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PROBLEM WAS! WHEN EVER YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN THE WHOLE GROUP HAS A PROBLEM GOT IT!" He says sweating as if he had been preaching, well he is.

"But," he picks me up by my shirt before I could continue and pulls me close to his face.

"GOT IT!" He yells into my face.

"Y-yes" I say nervously. He the puts me down on my bed and walks out of the room. The rest of the group just looks at me.

"We understand that you might wanna be alone right now." Brisk says. As soon as they left I immediately got out one of the large art piece of papers and a pencil.

I started sketching a little girl, that little girl just so happen to be me when I was 8 years old. I was drawing me looking down with my arms hugging my legs sad. Then that's when I created another song, "little me"

**"Little Me"**

**She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl**  
**Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,**  
**Always talking but she can't be heard,**

**You can see there if you catch her eye,**  
**I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,**  
**Scared to talk but she don't know why,**

**Wish I knew back then**  
**What I know now.**  
**Wish I could somehow**  
**Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.**

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**  
**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**  
**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Everything she doesn't see,**

**You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**  
**And know that right here, right now,**  
**You can be beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Anything you wanna be,**

**Little me**

**Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,**  
**You can't write a book from a single page,**  
**Hands on the clock only turn one way,**

**(Yeah)**

**Run too fast and you'll risk it all,**  
**Can't be afraid to take a fall,**  
**Felt so big but she looks so small,**

**Wish I knew back then**  
**What I know now.**  
**Wish I could somehow**  
**Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.**

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**  
**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**  
**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Everything she doesn't see.**  
**(Know that right here, right now)**

**You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**  
**And know that right here, right now,**  
**You can be beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Anything you wanna be, oh,**  
**Little me**

**Little me, yeah**

**Tell you one thing I would say to her**

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**  
**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**  
**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Everything she doesn't see.**

**(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,**  
**And know that right here, right now,**  
**You can be beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Anything you wanna be,**  
**Little me**

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**  
**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**  
**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Everything she doesn't see.**

**You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**  
**And know that right here, right now,**  
**You can be beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Anything you wanna be,**

**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**  
**Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**  
**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Everything she doesn't see.**

**You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**  
**And know that right here, right now,**  
**You can be beautiful, wonderful,**  
**Anything you wanna be,**

**Little me**

I finished the song as soon as I finished the sketch. As I hide the sketch in the closet, I got my song book and wrote the lyrics to little me. When I was done I just sat there and looked at ceiling. Is this really what my life was waiting for? My thoughts were interrupted ONCE AGAIN by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say. The door opens as I see bubbles at the door.

" wants to see us." Bubbles say.

"Okay" I say as I got up. We all walk to the principles office. Oh great what could go wrong here?

**That's it! Please review!**


	3. Blushing

**Here is another chapter of tat academy! **

They walk to the principle's office in silence. No one said anything at all. Brick was still mad from blossom trying to leave and everyone else was just mad for the whole thing happening. Blossom was guilty from the trouble that was caused from her past events and still wants to leave but Brick won't let her. Everything was happening so fast and it was only the first day blossom was there. Let's see what will happen now:

Blossom's pov:

As we walk to the principles office I can tell by the silence that everyone was mad. But the one person I kept glaring at was brick. Sure he was right about everything he said but he just doesn't get it. I was a joke. I was a fool to think I could come in this big school full of talented people who have a bright future ahead of them. Which is why I still want to go home.

When we arrived to the principles office we saw that burn and the rest of his crew was already there. He looked at me in a threatening way. Then I guess brick saw since he started pretending to clear his throat causing burn to look his way as he was cracking his knuckles. Burn just looked away after that. I just gulped as the principle started the conversation.

" Well, let's start with Burn's side of the story since we all know that we're not going to have the same story here." Mrs. Wright says.

" Well me and berserk were just dancin and turnin up in the club watching Blossom's performance. When it was over we were still having fun, but then all of a sudden brand,brute, and blaze come over sayin that some girl was trying to mess with brat. And u know how dorm mates got each other's backs."

Brick started getting more and more angrier by the second knowing that every word he was saying was a lie.

Burn continued " So we all went over there and come to find out it was that same blossom girl who just got through performin. I asked her nicely to stop messin with my dawg brat. But she continued to do it. Then all of a sudden she start hittin on her and beating her up. So I jumped in and sat on top of blossom so she wouldn't get up. I didn't mean to disrespect her, honest, but I just didn't know why this girl was trippin." Burn finishes makin it obvious to everyone that he made up the story, well everyone but the principle.

" Well burn I was told that you choked her and slammed her head against the floor multiple times. Is that true?" Mrs. Wright asks.l

" No mam it is not, I just sat on top of her an-"

**" Mane this is bull it's not hard to see that he's lying!" **Brick yells out.

"Brick it isn't your turn to speak and please don't yell lim this office anymore." Mrs. Wright says trying to calm him down. " Burn please continue."

" Yes mam I simply just sat on top of her so she wouldn't get up to beat up brat anymore and that was when her crew came up to scene and butch pulled me off of her and brick and blade started beating me up. And that's the end of it"

Mrs. Wright was writing everything down on a sheet of paper.

" Alright blossom now it's time for your side of the story." She looked up at me.

I start, " Well I had just got through performing and then he just walked up to me and started picking with me. We used to go to the same school with each other so that's how he knows me. He started calling me names and pretty much saying that I Wasn't good enough to be here in this school. Then I tried to run away but he grabbed me and slammed me to the ground and he did started choking me and hitting my head against the ground. And that's when butch got him off of me and bubbles and bunny tried to help me up but I just ran away upset." I finished telling the real truth.

Mrs. Wright was still writing on the paper and when she was done she looked up at all of us.

" I just wanted to let you all know that I will find out which one of you are lying. I really didn't need anybody's side of the their story since we have a camera in the club room. It was just a test to see if you would tell the truth. So I'll be right back with the proof of either blossom's story or burn's story." She said. And with that she left out the office to the camera room.

Once again there was silence. The tension in the room was strong. Then suddenly I felt someone staring at me hard. I turn around to see that it was burn. We just stared at each other with hate in each other's eyes while everyone just watched.

"Stop staring at me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Look who's all tough now. You wasn't actin like this when I was beatin yo tale in the club." He says smirking.

" Don't forget about when me and blade put u in yo place" brick said butting in.

"Mane it was two against u can't fight for real"

" Oh so you wanna real fight one on one" brick said standing up.

" No problem with me." Burn says standing up too

"Beat him down brick!" Yelled blast.

" Please he needed somebody else the first time he'll probably start askin for help again" berserk says.

" Why don't I just show you a fight before the principle comes back" brick says getting impatient. Then everyone started talking at once saying what burn could do and what brick could do and it was just getting out of hand.

"STOP!" I yell. Everyone looked at me shocked because they didn't know that I could get loud like that.

"This is the same reason we're here in the office, for fighting! Now I know that we can all agree that we wouldn't be in this office if it wasn't for burn but if we just fight again it would be even worst. Besides we already know that burn is going to be in trouble since they have it on camera so nothing will happen to us. So there is no reason to fight." I finished.

" She does have a point." Bubbles says.

"She does indeed."mrs. Wright says coming back in. " Burn I think that you know that you have detention for a month and if you don't do that then you can't participate in the throw down show down. Brick and blade, you two have detention for the rest of this week and next week(today is Monday)."

" What! How come they get two weeks and I get a month!"

smiles. " Well for one you lied. Two you could've killed someone, three you hit a girl, and four you were bullying. All brick and blade did was get into a fight."

"Man whatever" he says as he gets up and leave and his crew followed him. We got up to leave too.

"Hold on Blossom." She says to me. Once everyone was gone she started talking.

"Blossom I just wanted you to know that you are a very talented girl and is also very smart. I got your scores from your other school."

" Thank you but I don't know if this is the place for me. I've always dreamed of performing in front of people and I guess it has to stay that way."

"It doesn't have to stay like that blossom. I don't think I've ever heard anyone's voice like yours before, it's unbelievably beautiful. Why won't you stay and give it another chance. Especially if this was only your first day here." I gave some thought into it. Then I thought about brick. Maybe their both right.

"I guess your right I'll give it another chance here." I say hoping for good times here too.

"Great! That's all I wanted you can go now." I got up and walked out of the office and head for the dorm.

When I got there I took a shower got out and put my night gown on. Diamond was already asleep so I didn't bother her. I just cut the light off and pulled the cover up to my chin hoping that we could forget this day. With the moon shining in my face since my bed was up against the window. I tried to go to sleep when I heard my door open. I looked over my shoulder to see brick coming in.

"Hey, I um just wanted to say good night." He says as he sits on my bed. " and that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier but it made me so mad when I saw a beautiful talented girl about to give up her dreams over people who aren't even close her level." He says as he brings his fingers up to my chin.

" It's okay. If you hadn't gave me that lesson then I would've been gone right now and that would've been a mistake." I say blushing a bit hoping he didn't notice it. He brings his hand down from my chin and look out of the window.

" How come your bed gets to be by the window!" He says whining. I giggle as he kept looking out the window. He's so cute and handsome. Wait did I just think that?!

"Well anyways goodnight" he says getting up. I noticed that his face was a little red too. Was it because of me?

" Good night" I say with my face burning.

When he closed the door behind him I could finally breathe again. Why was I so nervous around him? When he touched my chin it was like I was on fire.

Man this is gonna be one long year at this new school!


End file.
